pandoralibrovmfandomcom-20200214-history
Near Roswell
Near Roswell is the main protagonist of the Pandora/New Testament and is an important character in the Nightfall/Erans ressurection side stories. He is a Level 5 Hikarizaka City high school student in his third year and possesses the mysterious 'Eye of Oblivion', which is capable of negating all forms of magic, divine abilities, Immortality and Supernatural powers. Having a strong sense of justice, he will help anyone who is in need and will not hesitate to challenge an opponent who is several times more powerful than himself. Because of his willingness to help others unconditionally, he has attracted the affections of many females in the series, which Laura Stuart jokes about, stating that his life is like a dating sim where he is bound to unlock more paths to more girls Appearance Near looks like an ordinary teenager with emo style black hair with blue eyes in the left and random eyes it the right. He also seems to have an affinity for black and white-themed clothing. He has too many chains in his hand and a small box with him. When he is enraged or excited (such as when fighting a strong or amusing opponent Lucifer in the Babylons Arc) he breaks into a wide grin and laughs, giving him an almost maniacal appearance. Personality He is nice to other people and sometimes play with kids. He also likes in making painting and drawing. But when he is ruthless to demons and feinds. he slaughter them using his chains and sometime making them scatter to shreds. He sometimes give mercy to humans but he kills anyone who wants to kill him first.Near is also the type of person that acts before he thinks. He can never just sit around upon seeing someone in a pinch and will go to great lengths to protect or help the person. Leona commented that Near is only doing whatever he feels is right and is labeled "righteous" by other people impulsively. He is one who will follow what he believes regardless of what others try to convince him of. In addition, earlier Charlotte commented Near is just like William Orville, someone who follows his own ideals no matter what. Though there are differences between the two: William is someone who stays true to his ideals and firmly believes it is the right path no matter what happens, and no matter who speaks against it; while Near does not have set ideals and therefore can be manipulated into helping other people's plots. Background He was Born in the city of Illusions that was destroyed by vampires and High-class demons. Later when he was a child he was raised by Leana Lanisworth and years came by he has the chains of abyss with himm all the time. Ability His ability is not like the other humans in the world. He possessed the Chains of Abyss one of the seven weapons of Gods fury and later called the chains of life and death. The chains are divide into 5 chains, the chains of dogding, the holy jail, the holy cross, the chains of sorrows and the chains of judgements. #The chains of dodging helps Near teleport anywere he want and sometimes give him grate speed, agility and combustion Near has also used it to catch bullets out of the air. #The chain of holy jail helps Near to stop anything that move in the ground nor the sky Even the physically strongest immortal vampire, Alucard, was unable to break the chain, implying that none of the other Humans, vampires and demons will be able to either. #The chain of holy cross makes Nears wounds disapear and give the dead another chance in living. #The chains of sorrows make his victims choose wether he will change or not this chain can be used to locate people, determine if a person is lying or not. #The chain of jugdement scatters anywere in the world and enters the opponents chest and wraps around their heart. Near can then set a number of commands that must be followed. The penalty for breaking the commands is instant death, as the chain will then crush the person's heart. He also has the Eyes of Oblivion that has four eyes with different powers. Near uses them when he was at America when he was fighting Balan. The eyes are divided to four, the eye of reincarnation, eye of manipulation, Eye of equilibrium and Eye of destruction. Quotes *Even I felt something evil in my soul I will not surrender my self on my sorrows *Even how powerful you become you still have a weakness *No one can overcome the one that made us Category:Character Category:Angel Category:Illusionist Category:Magic side character Category:Science side character Category:Bodyguard Category:level 5 Category:Nightfall Category:Seven Weapons of God's fury